The present disclosure relates to selecting from a collection of application program interfaces to exchange information and services between a virtual machine and various types of electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) may be used for presenting users with various types of content such as multimedia content that may include text, still images and video. Electronic devices may also provide user services such as providing access to electronic mail systems, browsing Internet sites and storing useful information (e.g., phone numbers, contact information, etc.). With the popularity and marketability of such devices, manufacturers are producing devices that offer a variety of different features and capabilities. For example, display screens with different sizes and resolution, audio decoders that comply with various decoding schemes and different types of storage formats may be incorporated or implemented into marketed devices. To access such device services and features (e.g., for multimedia presentations), interfaces are developed for the different types of devices.